


a middle part and a pen

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Harry is 13 and has a huge crush on 16 year-old Louis.<br/>(alternatively the five times Harry tried to avoid Louis and the one time he didn't)</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something short but not-so-short about young Harry because you can't not love young Harry. Dreadfully and painfully clichéd. Title taken from _School Uniforms_ by The Wombats.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

 

 

                                              

1.

 

Harry scrambled out of bed at his mother’s first knock, rubbing at his stinging eyes with his knuckle before stretching out his toes and grumbling "be right down" to make her leave.

He pulled on a pair of clean pants from his drawer, brushing his hair off his forehead before pulling open his bedroom door and trotting downstairs for his breakfast.

He was still half-asleep when he slid into the bar-stool, leaning onto his elbows and groaning into the heels of his palms as his mum slid a warm bowl of oatmeal before him.

“Thank you.” He yawned, taking the silver spoon and slowly starting to eat.

His eyes watched the clock on the wall over the sink, making sure he ate a bit quicker so he’d have time to brush his hair. He scooped up and swallowed down the sugary gloop before pushing back his seat and sitting his dish in the sink, planting a kiss to his mum’s cheek.

He ran back upstairs, rolling fresh deodorant under his arms and waving at them to make them dry before pulling on a crisp white school shirt and buttoning it up to the neck. Some boys left the top buttons undone, but they always got shouted at, so Harry never tried.

He slipped his pre-made tie (courtesy of his father before he left again) over his head and slotted it into place, tightening it around his neck. He left the cuffs of his shirt loose and rolled the sleeves to his elbows.

He pulled on his grey trousers, buttoning them around his hips and pulling them just the slightest bit down so they sat on his bum rather than the slight in-curve of his hips.

He slipped on his shined shoes before letting his eyes sweep over his dressing table in search for his hairbrush.

He frowned before deciding it must have been in the bathroom and heading there, picking his blazer off his desk-chair on the way.

He laid his blazer down over the edge of the bath before unzipping his trousers for a quick wee and washing his hands straight after.

He squirted a line of toothpaste along his toothbrush, capping the tube before putting it back. He hummed to himself as he made sure to brush each tooth, counting to one-hundred and twenty in his head.

He spat out in the sink and held his hair back, rinsing of his toothbrush and rinsing out his mouth before wiping his hands on the hand towel and rummaging through the cabinet under the basin in search for his hairbrush, grinning when he found it.

He held his hair in place while he attacked it with his hair brush and gritted his teeth, being merciless.

The final product looked a bit frizzier than before and looked even knottier than originally, but it felt softer and there weren’t any more little tangles so Harry’s happy.

Harry picked his blazer from the tub and threw it over his arm, running back downstairs and calling a last goodbye to his mother.

He picked his schoolbag up from its spot by the door, throwing it onto his back and shifting its weight until he was comfortable.

He stood by the window next to the door, pulling back the flimsy curtain to watch the road. His eyes flicked over the pavement and he waited for any sign of Louis. He was about to pull open the door when he saw Louis walk past his house, school uniform rumpled and bag hanging open and looking ready to throw all his books up.

Harry gasped and pulled the curtain shut, jumping to hide behind the door and waiting for when he felt he would have walked past before pulling back the curtain to check.

When the coast was clear, he opened the front door and stepped outside. He pulled the door closed behind him and hopped down his path.

He could see Louis’ retreating figure not too far ahead, and was thus forced to walk at a very slow pace.

You see, Louis Tomlinson was very friendly and very chatty, two characteristics that just helped feed Harry’s more-then-slight crush.

He hated seeing Louis in the mornings because Louis, being the gentleman he was, would always walk Harry to his school and would keep a constant supply of conversation topics.

And see, Harry couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t handle a fifteen minute walk next to Louis as well as conversation and the knowledge that he walked an extra five minutes to get him to school.

Harry walked slowly, half-his usual pace, until Louis was very far ahead and they were nearing Louis’ turn-off.

As soon as he saw Louis turn right, he tripled his speed and sped forward, somewhere in between a walk and a jog towards his school in the hopes he wouldn’t be late from his snail-pace.

He got to school ten minutes before the bell and greeted his friends on the quad rather than repack the books in his bag into his locker, feeling it could wait til later.

Throughout the whole school day, he only wrote _Harry Tomlinson_ out once on a piece of folio before blushing and crumpling it up to be stuffed into the bottom of his bag, and that had to be one of his greater accomplishments yet.

 

2.

 

The next morning, Harry was up a little earlier. He just heard the shuffle of his mum’s slippers before his eyes shot open and he was climbing out of bed, pulling on some pants and a discarded tee-shirt.

He hopped down stairs and ate the cereal his mum had slid in front of him with a tired smile, adding three spoonful’s of sugar. He ate quickly, shoveling food into his mouth and watching the mini television set to the news on the counter.

He ran back up the stairs, pulling on his trousers while he waited for his deodorant to dry. He pelted them tight around his bum before pulling on a pressed school shirt.

He pulled his jersey over his head, straightening himself out before going to the bathroom.

He quickly unzipped to wee before washing his hands and getting his toothbrush.

As he brushed his teeth, he examined his face for any new blemishes.

He knew he would start getting pimples soon and he really wasn’t excited for that. He combed through his hair with his fingers in an attempt to get it more to the side. He fluffed it up before spitting and rinsing, deciding to floss.

He flossed his teeth and remembered why he didn’t floss when he had a mini fit, thinking he had gotten the floss stuck in his gums between his teeth, and made himself bleed.

He rinsed his mouth again and picked his blazer up from where it was sitting, more on the tiled floor than it was over the bath tub.

He picked up his History file from it's spot on his desk before running back downstairs and going to kiss him mum’s cheek.

“Have a nice day!” He shouted as he slotted his file into his bag and picked it up to put onto his back.

He knew Louis wouldn’t be walking yet but he didn’t have a lot of time before he would be, so he started off walking briskly and humming to himself.

No less than a minute later he heard soft footsteps behind him and he didn’t have to (nor want to) turn around to know it was Louis.

He set his speed a bit higher so that he lost the sound and marched quickly. He knew he must have looked more than a bit funny, his hips must have been darting side to side like one of those hurried mothers in the supermarket.

It wasn’t that he was trying to be unfriendly, but he honestly could not spend such a long amount of time without making a complete fool of himself and saying something that would surely make him sound like such a baby.

He started walking a bit slower and slightly more normal when he neared the turn-off to the high school where Louis went and slowed his pace until it was completely normal as he was approaching his school gates.

That day he was shouted at by two teachers for not paying attention when he was daydreaming about Louis. Then he fell back a bit when he wrote _Harry Tomlinson_ twice in the back of his maths notebook.

 

3.

 

Harry woke up on his mother’s seventh knock, yawning into his fist and curling in at how tired he felt. He got up anyway, pulling on clean boxers and going to sit down stairs.

His mum slid him a bowl of yogurt with chopped banana and a teaspoon as she switched the channel of the mini TV.

Harry ate slowly as he watched the early-morning cartoons on the small screen. He swallowed down a Berocca and gulped down a glass of orange juice straight after.

He pulled himself upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled on his school uniform. He only realised as he was making his way to the bathroom that he’d forgot to put on his deodorant but sighed and decided he would be fine, he would just stay still. It was fine; he didn’t have P.E. or sport.

He sat down to wee, brushing his teeth at the same time and trying not to yawn around his toothbrush.

He’d been up til eleven finishing a project for school on ocean-life and he wasn’t used to getting to bed so late.

He spat and splashed his face with cold water, patting his cheeks and chanting "wake up!" in his mind.

He used some of the face-wash his mum gotten him a few months back to get rid of the shine on his forehead.

He got some of the white gel in his hair, in his nose, in his eyes and a bit in his mouth, but his face felt cleaner and that was all the mattered. There was also a rather large puddle of water on the floor from where he’d tried to splash his face.

He picked his extra project off his desk, just in case something happened to the other one, and slipped his blazer onto his shoulder before he reluctantly said _goodbye Mummy_. He tucked his second project into his bag with the first copy and pulled his bag onto his back.

A last look told him he was ten minutes behind normal schedule and if he didn’t run he would be late.

He wanted to cry as he started off running, sprinting up his road and already feeling out of breath. He jogged his way to school, his cheeks and body heating.

He stopped at the corner to take a breather and wanted to start crying at the disgusting feel of his shirt sticking to him. He'd chosen the wrong day to forget his deodorant.

He carried on running and kept his head down as he saw Louis from behind.

Louis turned around and smiled when he saw Harry and Harry unwillingly slowed to a halt in beside him, bending double to catch his breath.

“A bit of a rush there, tiger?” Louis asked, smiling down at Harry.

Harry nodded before standing straight, looking up at Louis and still panting.

“I tried waiting for you, I thought we should walk together. But then you were a bit late.” Louis said breezily, the smile never leaving his lips.

Harry nodded and refused to say anything in case his brain made him say something stupid.

“Should I walk you the rest of the way?” Louis asked, his hand reaching to sit on Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, the bell is going to ring soon so I need to run.”

“You sure? I can run with you. Piggy-back you perhaps? I don’t mind being late.”

Harry blushed and felt his whole face heating up, right to his ears.

“I’m fine Louis, but thank you for your offer.”

Louis nodded but his smile drooped a bit.

“Well, bye.” Harry said, getting ready to carry on jogging.

“Don’t I get a hug?”

“I smell disgusting.” Harry frowned but Louis chuckled.

“You smell like a little boy. Just hug me.”

Harry smiled and felt his blush deepen before he stepped closer and lifted himself to stand on his toes. He lifted his arms to wrap around Louis’ neck, feeling Louis’ arms settle around his waist. He let his eyes close as he burrowed into the crook of his neck, smelling his aftershave and soap.

Louis rested his chin on top of his head, squeezing him once before letting go. Harry didn’t think his face could feel any hotter and he hoped it just looked like it was from the running.

Louis patted his back and gestured for him to go first. Harry smiled before breaking out in a jog but changing it to a sprint as soon as he rounded the corner.

That day, he was shouted at for falling asleep in Geography and for daydreaming (about Louis) in English. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, even as the secretary pulled him over and gave him some spray on to get rid of his odour. He wrote _Harry Tomlinson_ seventeen times on his binder.

 

4.

 

He woke up on the second knock the next morning and yawned into his pillow before slipping out of bed. He scratched through his hair and pulled on his boxers, pulling toeing off the sock that was still on his foot.

He quickly went to the bathroom, his bladder feeling too full to not burst.

He bounced down the stairs, sliding into his chair and digging into his cereal. He watched the news with feigned interest, listening to his mum babble about her plans for the day and how she would be inviting some friends over for dinner.

Harry nodded and put his bowel next to the sink before going upstairs to get dressed.

He buttoned up his shirt and slipped on his tie, tightening it around his neck. He pulled on his trousers and pulled on new socks, slipping on his shoes and tying the laces into neat little bows.

He brushed his teeth quickly, picking at his gums with the rubbery bit at the end. He put on his face-wash again, pushing his hair back with an alice-band.

He picked his nails as he waited to wash it off, biting on the edge of his pinkie. He washed his face and the puddle at his feet was noticeably smaller than the day previous’.

He combed through his hair and smiled at his reflection, flicking himself in his dimple.

After he’d said _goodbye_ and had his schoolbag on his back, he checked out the window and walked.

Louis was sitting on his wall, his back facing Harry. Harry panicked a bit, closing the curtain a bit so he could only peak past the gauze with one eye.

He stood there for what felt like hours, watching Louis nod his head and sway as Harry guessed he kicked his legs back in forth. Louis checked his watch every few minutes and Harry waited for the moment when he checked his watch and got up, pulling his shoulder-bag on and starting to walk.

Harry could see a little frown on his lips as he slowly made his way from Harry’s house.

Harry checked the time, seeing he had twenty minutes to get to school. He knew he couldn’t follow Louis so soon so he crouched down by the door and waited for five minutes to pass on the clock.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to walk with Louis, but he was terrified of him. He always managed to put his foot in his mouth around him or say something embarrassing and stupid. He really, really liked Louis, but it was better that he liked him from afar.

And the worst thing was that Louis was so sweet and he only put up with Harry or didn’t make fun of him because he was such a good guy. Louis would never like someone three years younger than him, or probably not even a boy for that matter. Louis would never like Harry.

Harry sighed as he stood up but he couldn’t help smile when he remembered that Louis has waited for him.

Harry got to school seven minutes late and Mrs Chandler frowned for a half a minute before giving in and smiling because of how much she loved Harry.

Harry only wrote _Harry Tomlinson_ four times on his science notes.

 

5.

 

Harry woke up on the fourth knock and heard a giggle from outside his door.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and yawned into his wrist, pulling on clean underwear and a sweater from over his chair.

He slowly walked down the stairs, hearing conversation coming from his kitchen.

His first thought was "is dad back?" before realising he wasn’t due back for another month. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, battling off a yawn.

He froze when he stepped into the kitchen and he instantly felt his cheeks colouring and his eyes widening.

“Morning sweetie.” Louis chirped, cradling a mug in his palms.

“Good morning.” Harry said back, slipping onto his stool and watching Louis.

He felt like he was dreaming as his mum slid a plate of toast in front of him and he lifted the first half slice to his mouth. Not only was Louis in his kitchen, but he was in his kitchen when Harry was still half-asleep with messy hair and puffy eyes.

“Louis here came over early this morning so he could walk you to school.” His mum said as she brewed herself a pot of coffee, gesturing blindly to where Louis was watching Harry with a smile.

“I didn’t want to miss you again.” He said, taking a long sip.

Harry kept his mouth closed and took another bite of his toast. He kept on looking to the side, checking to see if Louis was, in fact, really there or if he had just gone off his rocker.

But whenever he looked to the side, Louis was there, smiling back at him with bright eyes and tousled hair.

Every time their eyes met Harry would turn away and feel his cheeks blush, taking quick bites of his breakfast.

Once Harry was done and had set his plate by the sink he stood awkwardly by the door.

“Well, um, I’m going to go get dressed. Will you be here?” He asked Louis, fiddling with the hem of his jersey.

Louis nodded his head and confirmed, “I’ll be sitting right here.”

“You can really go ahead if you want; you don’t have to wait for me.” Harry said quickly and Louis rolled his eyes before smiling and shaking his head once.

He was about to turn when his mum called him back.

“Harry?”

Harry hummed.

“Are you feeling okay, you’re looking a little flushed. Do you want an iron tablet?”

Harry blushed deeper and shook his head while Louis snorted. Harry turned to leave the room before running upstairs and starting to panic. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t walk with Louis.

He pulled on his uniform hurriedly, rushing to the bathroom and quickly going over routine. He brushed his teeth until he was sure they were perfectly clean. He even used some of Mum’s mouthwash but spat it out after nineteen seconds because it made his tongue burn.

He washed his face and scrubbed at his hairline before running a brush through his knotted hair, yelping when he hit a serious knot (which he then tucked under other hair and decided to deal with later).

He washed his hands again before pulling on his blazer, righting the lapels and collar as he bounced down the stairs.

“Um, I’m ready if you are.” Harry said nervously from the doorframe of the kitchen, trying not to look at Louis but failing.

Louis nodded and stood, placing his mug on the table and turning to Harry’s mum.

“Thank you so much Anne, I’m pretty sure I’ll see you very soon.”

Harry chipped in with a _bye Mummy_ before turning to pick his bag up from next to the front door, pulling it open and holding it for Louis to walk through.

Louis smiled at him and waited for him on the pathway.

They mostly walked in silence, Louis slowly itching towards Harry and Harry trying to hide his bright-red cheeks.

Harry only spoke at Louis’ turn-off and looked shyly at Louis under his fringe.

“You don’t have to walk me all the way, I’ll be fine.”

“It’s really nothing Harry, I want to.”

“No Louis, I insist.”

Louis sighed in defeat before smiling a bit shyly.

“Is it okay if I walk you home today, I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Harry gulped but nodded, his mouth running a bit dry at the thought of spending more time with Louis.

“Okay.” Is all he manages to say before he turns to walk away.

“Harry.” Louis calls, sounding playful. “I’m writing a test first lesson and was wondering if you’d be willing to give me a kiss for good luck.”

Harry went a bit hot under the collar and his cheeks burnt hot as he raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis only turned his head and pointed to his cheek, lips in a smirk.

Harry shrugged before setting a hand on Louis’ shoulder and standing on his toes to press his lips softly to Louis’ skin. Thanks to Louis’ last minute shifting, he ends up kissing the corner of his mouth and Louis sighed. He doesn’t know how long he’d meant to hold it, so he slowly just lets his kiss go from hard and firm to soft and lingering before he pulls back.

Louis smiled down at him and brushed his hair from his forehead before he wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

1.

 

Harry couldn’t decide if he was nervous or excited for his walk home with Louis. Louis made it sound dreadfully ominous, but Harry decided, after quick consultation with Liam, Zayn and Niall, that it was a good thing.

He was impatient for half past two to roll around and found himself knocking his pencil down against his notebook and his deck and his leg to distract himself. He got scolded for disrupting the class with his tapping three times and once for whispering excitedly to Niall. He carved a small _LT + HS_ into his math desk with his compass when his teacher wasn’t looking.

“But doesn’t the high school end at quarter past three?” Liam asked from where he was packing his school bag next to Harry.

“Oh yeah.” Zayn said, looking up from his bag and frowning.

“Maybe he’ll ditch.” Niall shrugged and Harry frowned before smiling.

“Either way, I’ll wait.” He said before slipping his bag onto his back and slipping back inside the class to be dismissed.

He kept his eyes open for the high school uniform as soon as he stepped onto the quad and he instantly spotted Louis.

“Dude, he totally ditched for you.” Zayn whispered into his ear, making him giggle and squirm at the tickle.

“It must be really important.” Liam chipped in while Niall scoffed.

“It must be love.” He said softly before Harry was being pushed in the direction of Louis.

Harry stumbled a bit and felt himself blushing as Louis noticed him and smiled.

“Hey there, love.”

He looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry thought his head may have burst like a balloon at that moment.

He heard a whistle from behind him, but he ignored it in favour of Louis guiding him off the school grounds and onto the pavement.

Louis held Harry tight to his side, but his arm hung casually over his shoulder. Harry felt like he was meant to wrap an arm around his waist or something but he kept his arms to himself.

Their walk was completely silent and Harry was wondering if Louis really did need to speak to him.

Louis slowed in front of his house, pulling his arm off his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Louis looked to the ground and Harry’s eyes watched him, waiting to see if he’d say something.

Louis cleared his throat and looked up, standing up tall and straightening himself.

“Listen Harry, I wanted to ask,” He swallowed and scrubbed a hand through his hair before continuing. “I wanted to ask if I could take you on a date.”

Harry gaped. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in the slightest as he stared at Louis.

“Well, say something Harry?” Louis said softly with a nervous hint to it, leaning in closer to him.

“Of course.” Harry said softly, his heart beating a bit too fast to be healthy.

“Really?” Louis asked, a grin splitting his lips.

Harry nodded and tried to compose himself, but had even more trouble when Louis swept him into his hold and hugged him close to his chest.

Harry breathed him in and closed his eyes, his arms crushed against his chest and Louis hugged him almost violently.

“Wow.” Louis said after he’d pulled away, looking unable to stop grinning, “So I’ll take you out tomorrow, we can see a film or something.”

“I’d love that.” Harry said softly as he tried to keep his smile under control.

Louis pressed his thumb into his dimple and Harry bite his lip before he risked it all and stood on his toes, quickly pressing his lips to Louis’ in a soft peck.

Harry pulled away too quick for Louis’ liking and giggled before running inside, slamming the front door after him and sliding down the back, biting on his thumb and smiling.

Louis stood in front of his house and tried not to be too cliché by running his fingers over his lips, but he couldn’t help doing so and smiled before walking home to decide on something to wear.


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for some platonic kissing practice between Zayn/Harry, Niall/Harry and Liam/Harry

Harry called Zayn as soon as he was inside. He pulled the landline into the sitting room and closed the door, hoping his mum would understand that he didn’t want to be disturbed.

He pushed the numbers in quickly, biting his lip and bumping his knees as he scooted back against the door and leaned his head against the wood, listening to the dial tone.

Zayn’s mum answered and Harry made quick small-talk before Zayn picked up with a grunt of _yeah?_ and Harry took a deep breath.

“I kissed Louis.”

“Oh.” Zayn replied, “Hold on a sec.”

Harry nodded and bit down on his lip, a smile threatening to spill and he wanted to sing and laugh and dance but he waited for Zayn instead.

He heard his footsteps through the receiver and the sound of bubbles bursting as Zayn carried his landline into his room and then he heard the creak of his bed as Zayn sat and took a deep breath.

“Shall I dial in Liam and Niall then?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, giggles bursting in his throat.

Zayn hummed and Harry clutched the receiver like a life-line before there was another _hello?_ from Niall and then a _my mum’s mad I’m missing lunch so can we please make it quick?_ from Liam.

“Harry kissed Louis.” Zayn filled in for them and Harry giggled in response.

“Oh my god!” Niall shouted down the line and Harry pulled the phone from his ear.

“Really?!” Liam said, just as loud.

“Yeah, a few minutes ago.” Harry said, his cheek starting to hurt from how much he was smiling.

“Wait, so did he enjoy it or can we expect you to have a black eye next time we see you?” Zayn said calmly, chewing something which Harry suspected is probably some of that cherry bubble-gum he always had in his school-blazer.

“I think he enjoyed it.” Harry said uncertainly, frowning slightly.

“Well, how did he react?” Niall said, also sounding like he’s chewing something.

“I’m not sure, I ran inside.”

“Why did you kiss him?” Liam asked, sounding enthralled.

“He touched my dimples and smiled at me. I don’t know, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Harry,” Zayn said slowly, a soft pop confirming Harry’s suspicion that Zayn was chewing gum, “just because someone smiles at you does not give you reason to kiss them.”

“Zayn’s right, Haz.” Liam said softly and Harry grinned smugly.

“Really? Well I think him asking me on a date means he might.”

There was a gasp and two similar cries of _holy crap!_ and Harry smiled.

“Are you being serious?” Niall asked, shock evident.

“Yeah, we’re going to see a film tomorrow.”

“Oh my god.” Liam whispered and Harry could hear his smile.

“Good on you Hazza, it’s about damn time.” Zayn congratulated him, another bubble popping.

“So what film are you seeing?” Niall asked.

“I’m not sure, I think he’ll call. I’ve only just gotten home.” Harry said as means of explanation and he heard Zayn hum.

“It’ll most probably be a comedy,” He paused and Harry nodded, holding the phone closer, “or a horror, you know, so he can protect you and all.”

Harry shook his head before replying, “Nope, I refuse to see a horror.”

“C’mon Harry, you could end up with a cuddle.” Niall encouraged.

“Or maybe he’ll just choose an animation. I think there’s a new Pixar film showing, you could ask to see that.” Liam offered and Zayn groaned.

“Li, Louis is _sixteen_. There is no way in hell he’d want to see a Pixar film. And on top of that, he could realize how young Harry is and just want to bring him back home.”

Niall snorted and Zayn groaned.

“What I mean, you pervert, is that Louis might click on how young Harry is if he says he wants to watch a kiddies movie instead of something scary.”

Harry stayed silent and listened to them converse but all it amounted to was making Harry increasingly nervous.

“I see your point.” Niall said thoughtfully and paused before continuing, “I think you’ll just have to have to go with whatever Louis says and pray that it isn’t scary.”

Harry nodded and gulped, his ecstatic mood turned into one of anxiety.

“Wait guys, what is he going to wear?” Liam said softly, his voice turning to a whisper as Harry heard shuffling somewhere from his side and assumed his mum was in the room.

“Crap, I’d forgotten all about that.” Niall said; slurping on a drink and Harry waited for Zayn’s input.

“Hmm, you went shopping recently, right Haz?” Zayn said calmly.

“Yeah.” Harry replied, clicking his knuckles against his thigh.

“Did you buy anything vaguely cool?”

“Um, I’m not sure?”

Zayn sighed and Niall groaned and Liam held his breath.

“This is going to be harder than anticipated.” Liam said and Niall agreed.

“Do you think we could all come over for a bit?” Zayn asked and Harry smiled.

“I’ll ask Mummy but I’m sure she’ll say yes. I’ll be right back.”

Harry got up and left the phone lying on the floor before he opened the door and saw his Mum peaking her head around the corner of the kitchen but quickly looking away when she saw him.

“Mum, do you think the lads can come over for an hour or two? They’ll stay for supper at the latest.”

His mum smiled and nodded, “Sure thing sweetheart.”

Harry grinned before going back to the living room and shutting the door, picking the phone back up.

“My Mum says yes so I guess I’ll see you all in a bit if you can make it?” Harry said, hearing collective agreements before he put down the phone and picked up the landline, opening the door and sitting the phone back on the table in the hallway.

He walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a stool and grinning thankfully when his mum sat a toastie down in front of him, patting his hair.

She sat down across from him, watching him expectantly before smiling too wide for it to be normal and breaking.

“So, is Louis your boyfriend?”

Harry choked on his bite of sandwich, blinking his eyes quickly and patting his chest.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“You know, having the door closed doesn’t mean that I can’t hear you. And you should also check to see if anyone’s looking out the window before kissing cute boys in front of your house.

Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands, before looking at his mother through his fingers. She smiled back at him and reached across the table to take his hand. Harry let his hands fall from his face and slipped his palm inside his mum’s, trying to calm his blush.

“Sorry for not telling you right away, I was going to.” Harry said quickly and his mum shook her head and laughed, rubbing her thumb over the skin of his hand.

“It’s okay sweetie, I understand that you were more excited to tell the boys. I really don’t mind. But I hear you need to ask me about an outing tomorrow?”

Harry blushed and looked down before replying, “Mum, can I please go to the movies with Louis tomorrow?”

“Sure, darling.” His mum said with a nod and stood up from the table, patting his head before leaning down to plant a soft kiss to his curls and leaving the room.

Harry finished his lunch seconds before there was a knock at his front-door and the sound of it opening. Niall stepped into his kitchen seconds later, smiling back over his shoulder at Harry’s mum.

“You came very quickly.” Harry mused, pushing himself out his chair and ignoring Niall’s smirk.

“You needed me.” Niall sighed, following him upstairs and into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed and reclining against his pillows as Harry sat down at his desk.

Liam walked in moments later with a tog-bag in hand.

“Zayn told me to bring my nice stuff.” He said with a shrug and sat down on Harry’s floor, crossing his legs and looking to Harry. “I still can’t believe it. You and Louis Tomlinson.”

“You and me both.” Niall agreed, looking over Harry once.

“Imagine me.” Harry exclaimed, lifting a hand to his hair and pulling on a handful of his somewhat-curls.

“Have you started the party without me?” Zayn asked when he entered the room, dumping an overstuffed duffle next to Harry’s door and grinning at him.

Zayn stepped closer to him and pulled him up to stand, pulling him into a hug and breathing a _I’m really proud of_ you into Harry’s ear.

Harry batted his shoulder but carried on hugging him a second longer before pulling back and sitting down as Zayn stood with his hands on his hips.

“Okay, let’s try to prepare you for tomorrow then, shall we?” He asked with a clap of his hands, pushing his duffel to the centre of the room with his foot. Zayn slipped to his knees and unzipped it, calling everyone closer with a crook of his finger so that everyone crawled to the centre of the room and crowded around Zayn and his duffle.

“Li, did you bring that jumper of yours?”

“Which one?”

“The one that makes your eyes look beautiful and makes your neck look longer.” Zayn said easily and Niall raised an eyebrow while Harry raised both and Liam just nodded and reached back for his bag and unzipped it, pulling out a selection of jumpers.

Zayn huffed and pulled a pale blue sweater from the collection, holding it up to where Harry was kneeling next to him and looked at Liam and Niall expectantly.

“What do you think?”

“I think it washes him out a bit.” Liam said slowly and Niall nodded.

“Harry’s pale as a ghost, the blue looks like it could be his skin.”

“Hey!” Harry replied, affronted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zayn turned to his own bag and dug around a bit, pulling out a black long-sleeved sweater with a picture of _The Teletubbies_ on it and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“I thought we were trying to make him seem older.” Niall said, confused, making Zayn huff.

“It’s meant to be ironic, Niall.”

“Well I don’t think Louis will see it, he’ll just think Harry really likes the program.” Niall replied quickly.

Harry nodded and looked at Zayn worriedly, biting his lip. Zayn looked at Liam for any type of support but Liam shrugged so Zayn turned to Harry, who pouted and made Zayn sigh in defeat.

“How about this?” Zayn asked.

Niall groaned at the Christmas jumper Zayn held up and Harry snorted at the picture of a snowman.

  

* * *

 

 

They left right after tea with a promise to return before his date the next day, Harry’s mum having brought them biscuits and tea on a tray as they finalised Harry’s outfit. Harry wasn’t so confident with it but everyone else seemed to love it so he decided it was alright.

They squeezed onto Harry’s bed sideways, their feet hanging off the edge as they all sipped and chewed in silence, occasionally bumping each other’s feet.

Zayn smiled and cleared his throat and everyone waited for his speech.

“Right, so Louis will probably do one of three things: he could do the classic move where he would fake a yawn and settle his arm around your shoulders; he could hold your hand on the armrest if he’s had his arm on there for a while; or his could keep his hands to himself because of his own nerves.

“Now, movie choice also has quite a big impact. If it’s a romantic comedy, he’s probably looking for a bit of a cuddle and maybe a kiss or two. If it’s a comedy he is most probably looking for a good snog and will probably choose seats near the back. The same could also go for an animation. For horror, he probably wants to seem manly and there’s a chance he’ll take you to a horror he’s already seen, just so he won’t get scared or surprised. Now if it’s a horror, he wants to show you how strong and brave he is and there is a chance it could end with some snogging, depending on if he needs to distract you from the film or can see you aren’t scared or interested.

“And then there’s also snack choice. Every date I’ve been on where Polo Mints are involved ended up in kissing, so there’s a chance he wants his breath fresh for a kiss or a chance that he just likes Polos. He’ll probably buy you popcorn but run your tongue along your teeth to make sure nothing gets stuck in them. He’ll probably buy everything and when you choose your drink, choose something cherry. It generally tastes like cough syrup while you drink it but it always tastes better when they suck it off your tongue. Stay away from chocolate, it makes your throat feel clogged.

“Also, I know you won’t want to let him pay, but if he insists, then let him. He’ll probably feel emasculated if you refuse to let him pay or pay for your half of things. Just let him guide you and don’t do anything you don’t want to. And if worse comes to worse and he forces you into giving him a blowie, just bite his cock.”

Harry giggled at the last line and Liam looked shocked while Niall laughed. Harry was having a hard time processing all of the information Zayn had just given him, his brain working double-time to remember it all.

“Do you have it?” Zayn asked, his hand still resting on Harry’s knee and he smiled when Harry nodded unsurely. “Good, now let’s start with kissing.”

“Wait,” Niall said after he’d finished his bite and turned to Harry with wide eyes, “Harry, do you know how to kiss someone?”

“Of course silly, I kissed Louis today.”

“No Harry, like a real kiss. You know, when you open your mouth and use your tongues.”

Harry pulled a face and finished his biscuit. “No, do I need to?”

Zayn laughed. “Harry, Louis is sixteen, he’s going to want to make-out.”

“Oh.” Harry said nervously, staring into his almost empty tea-cup.

“Don’t worry Hazza, I heard just going with it works pretty well.” Liam said, patting his knee.

“That’s true, but what if Louis thinks Harry’s a child when he discovers that Harry can’t kiss?”

Harry was starting to feel panicked and Zayn planted his hand on his thigh and squeezed, bringing his attention to him.

“Why don’t you practice on us, yeah?”

Harry pulled back and felt his cheeks colouring fire-lorry red. He blinked and looked to Niall, seeing a small smile and a shrug. He turned to look at Liam and he shrugged muttering, “I don’t know what help I’ll be, I haven’t kissed anyone like that either.”

“Then just start with me first, okay? Are you cool with that?” Zayn asked.

Harry gulped.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, standing before his mirror and pulling at the hem of the sweater he had on.

“Yes, the colours look good and your legs look great in Li’s jeans.” Zayn replied, smiling over at Liam.

Harry liked the jeans and he didn’t mind the crisp white trainers, but the half-yellow, half-navy sweater seemed a bit too bold for him, the bright red collar and cuffs of the sleeves adding an extra bit of too-much colour.

“It’s cool, I’ve seen the high-school kids wearing stuff like it.” Niall said reassuringly, smiling from his spot on the floor.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, doing a slow turn in front of the mirror to check that he looked alright. Zayn turned and dug around in his bag a bit before he resurfaced with a white beanie in hand, the purple of the bobble on top catching Harry’s eye.

Zayn came to stand behind him and brushed his fingers through his hair before sitting the beanie precariously on the back of his head, pushing it forward so it was safely on and pushing his hair in front of his eyes.

“Perfect.” Zayn said as he stepped back and admired Harry’s final appearance.

Harry smiled nervously and nodded once at his final appearance before going to sit back with the rest of them, scratching his head.

“I should leave soon.” He said, checking his watch for what must have been the tenth time in the past four minutes.

“Do you remember everything we taught you?” Zayn asked.

Harry nodded and smiled.

“Did you practice on your hand?” Niall asked.

Harry nodded again and held up his hand.

“Demonstrate your technique quickly, yeah?” Liam said, smiling supportively.

Harry blushed and lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it, trying not to get too embarrassed. Zayn gave a nod and smiled so his eyes crinkled at the sides.

“Looks good enough. You wanna try on us again?”

Niall nodded encouragingly so Harry nodded and scooted closer to his side, kneeling at his side and taking Niall’s face in his hands before kissing him. It was just a simple press of lips, something which was so small it could just mean a _thank you_. Niall let his lips part ever so slightly so the press was a bit lazier but that’s where it stopped.

Niall pulled back and Harry shuffled over to Liam, kneeling in front of his crossed legs and cupping his jaw like he’d done to Niall, kissing him as gently as he could, feeling Liam kiss him back nervously. They were both new to this and neither of them knew if they were doing it right, just going with what felt right. It was a solid kiss of pursed lips which then just changed to soft lips pressing to soft lips, nothing more and nothing less.

Zayn was last and he smiled brightly as Harry kneeled between his spread thighs, taking his jaw and kissing him. Zayn’s kiss was neater, stronger even. His lips went lax a lot sooner so their lips slotted with Harry kissing Zayn’s lower and Zayn kissing Harry’s upper, just slightly moving their lips together before Zayn decided it was enough.

“You’re still a bit sloppy but you can’t tell that you’re a virgin.” Zayn said with a smirk and Harry slapped his shoulder, smiling at him thankfully.

“S’not weird now, right?” Harry asked nervously, looking between Niall and Zayn and Liam.

“Course not; you’re still our little Hazza.” Liam said first and Harry had to hug him tight before standing up and brushing off his knees.

“I think I need to go.” Harry said, twisting his fingers in the hem of his sweater and smiling. “But you know you guys can stay. I think my mum’s making quiche and she loves you all, so…yeah?”

Zayn shooed him off with a wave of his hand, Harry nodding to himself and turning to run down the stairs.

“Mum, can I please have some money?” He asked when he walked into the kitchen, smiling at her sweetly.

She gave him a once over, raising an eyebrow at his beanie before cracking a smile.

“You look lovely, honey. Hold on a sec.” She said before slipping past him to retrieve her handbag from the hallway.

She came back and handed Harry twenty before kissing the top of his head and patting his back.

“Make sure you get home before eleven and make sure that boy treats you right. Enjoy it, love.” She sighed, pulling him into a last hug.

Harry smiled into her chest before he pulled back and kissed her cheek, turning to leave the kitchen and walk along the hallway. He stopped by the mirror in the foyer, checking himself a final time and nodding once at his appearance before he unlocked the front door and took a deep breath.

He pulled the door closed after him and hopped down the steps, walking left rather than right and heading for the cinema. He tucked his hands into his pockets and kept his head down, walking quick so he could get inside quickly and out of the cold.

Zayn’s feet were one or two sizes larger than his so his trainers sat awkwardly on his feet, what with the three pairs of socks he had on under them to make his feet more bulky and likely to fit. He felt clumsy in them, his feet flopping the tiniest bit.

The wind kept blowing his beanie back and he held it steady with one hand on the back of his head. Cars ran past him, most of them already playing Christmas carols while others played Will Smith or Madonna or Backstreet Boys.

He approached the cinema, smiling when he saw Louis already waiting outside. He walked a bit faster, pushing past all the other people waiting outside the theatre for friends or dates to get to Louis.

Louis smiled when he saw him, dressed in dark jeans and a pink, orange and yellow sweater. He stepped closer to Harry, opening his arms for Harry to step inside. Harry let himself be wrapped up with strong arms around his waist as his own arms looped around his neck, breathing in from Louis’ chest. Louis rubbed his back and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

When Louis pulled back, he looked at Harry for a second before his eyes dropped to his lips and he raised his eyebrows. Harry leant up, letting his eyes slip shut as Louis’ lips pressed softly over his own, just staying there and letting their lips brush for what could have been hours.

Harry pulled back with a blush but Louis kept his arms around his waist, holding him in place to stop him from stepping inside.

Harry set his hands on his chest and smiled up at him until Louis let him go but took Harry’s hand in his own and walked them inside.

“I’ve decided to be a perfect gentleman and let you choose what we watch.” Louis said, squeezing his own fingers and effectively squeezing Harry’s.

“What do you most want to watch?” Harry asked, stepping a bit closer to Louis’ side and willing his blush that he’d had since he saw Louis to go away.

“I really wanted to watch Psycho and see if it’s as good as the original, but I know that might scare you a bit, so…” He trailed off, turning away from the movie board to smile at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before smiling easily. “It’s okay, I’ll just hide my eyes. We can watch it if you want to.”

Louis shook his head, letting his hair flop into his eyes. “It’s fine. I hear A Bugs Life is good.”

Harry squeezed his hand and leaned his head on his shoulder, standing on his toes slightly.

“I really don’t mind. I’ll be strong.”

Louis looked down at him and grinned, kissing his forehead before letting his hand fall from Harry’s and rather wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him to the counter.

“Why don’t you go and choose us some snacks while I get us the tickets?” He said into Harry’s ear, his voice sweet.

Harry nodded and untangled himself, going to stand at the food counter and looking over the lit-up boards. He still has Zayn’s voice in the back of his mind so he made the decision for popcorn and a cherry slush-puppy, eyeing the Polo Mints in the display case.

There was a hand placed on his back which wound around his side and Harry turned to smile at Louis, feeling his ears getting hot.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, looking for himself.

“I was thinking popcorn and a cherry slushie.” Harry replied, standing straighter when Louis’ arm slid down his side slightly, his wrist lying against Harry’s hip.

“Okie dokie.” Louis said, looking down to smile at him before stepping forward and reciting his order to the woman behind the counter.

Harry bit his lip when Louis ordered Polo Mints, feeling himself get a bit hot under the collar. Louis passed him his drink with gentle hands and a small smile. Harry reached for his wallet but Louis slapped his hand and paid before Harry could.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought extra-large popcorn for us to share instead of two separate ones.”

Harry smiled and took the popcorn tub from Louis’ hands so Louis could hand their tickets to the man outside the door. The man looked at Harry for a second with an amused expression but he let them through anyway.

Louis pulled him in closer, leading them down the aisle and looking for row _F_. Louis shuffled in first and pulled Harry after him, only having to squeeze past a few other people. Louis plonked down, pulling Harry down by his elbow and immediately lifting the shared armrest from between their two seats.

Harry sipped through his straw, taking off the lid and setting it down on the ground because the cinema has those straws which are straws on the one side and a little spoon-cum-scooper as the other that makes it easier for him to eat the crushed ice.

Louis started on the popcorn, setting the bucket between the two of them and picking up three bits at a time. He shoveled them into his mouth, his hand finding Harry’s and twining together on the seat. Harry breathed deeply when the lights dim and Louis squeezed his fingers.

Within the first ten minutes, Harry was petrified. He crawled under Louis’ arm and buried his face into his sweater, hiding his eyes. Louis brushed down his back while Harry hid behind him. Louis was too fascinated by the movie to notice that Harry actually wasn’t watching and he must have just thought that Harry was snuggling.

By the first murder, Harry felt like he wants to cry. His eyes were wide and he couldn’t tear them from the screen, but he was petrified and he just wanted to go home and sleep with his teddy bear and snuggle with Liam because Liam loved to cuddle.

He felt his hands starting to shake but he couldn’t look away and he just didn’t want to be there anymore.

“You okay?” Louis asked, whispering down to him.

Harry nodded against his side but Louis stared at him for a long moment before he pulled Harry off his side and gathered all his things, pulling Harry to stand and shuffling back out the aisle. Harry watched the screen as Louis pulled him away, only looking forward when Louis gave a sharp tug.

Louis paused by the door, seeing the ticket collector and freezing. He turned back to face Harry and held a finger to his lips, creeping over the carpet to the adjacent door and pushing it open.

Harry giggled at the sight of a large caterpillar on the giant screen and Louis looked down at him and smiled before pulling them into the back row. There were few people in the theatre with them, only about two or three couples. Most people were watching _Psycho_ and most children were in bed already. Louis sat down in the last seat and Harry sat next to him, sipping from his drink while Louis sighed.

“I’m sorry I took you to see that.” He whispered and Harry shrugged.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t handle it.” He replied and he didn’t have to see to know that Louis rolled his eyes.

“It really is my fault though. I should have known to not take you into an R Rated movie.”

“I’m not a child.” Harry said, turning away from the screen and smiling at Louis.

Louis sighed and sat back, propping his feet on the chair in front of him. Harry did the same, reaching for the popcorn in Louis’ lap and eating some.

Ten minutes in and they were a tiny bit lost and Harry noticed with a blush that Louis had opened his mints and was sucking on his third one in a row.

Fifteen minutes in and Louis ‘yawned’, his arms stretching above his head and his right arm ‘coincidentally’ landing over Harry’s shoulders.

Twenty minutes in and Harry felt a heavy weight settling over his profile, looking to the side to see Louis staring unabashedly at him.

Twenty ones minutes in and Harry was leaning in, cradling Louis’ jaw and kissing him softly. Louis lifted up the armrest, pulling Harry closer while still keeping the kiss light. Harry pulled away and blinked slowly, watching Louis. Louis stared back but had a shorter resolve and pulled Harry back, kissing a bit longer.

It was a simple kiss and Harry smiled. Just pressing his lips against Louis’ soft ones was all he needed. They just kissed sweet and slow and soft. Harry let his arms hang, his fingers twining in the hair at the base of his neck, his nails dragging over his skin there. At that, Louis decided to kiss him a little harder.

Harry was feeling hot after that, especially with the added heat of Louis’ hand on his hip, and he decided to go for gold and let his lips part slightly, slotting against Louis’ and just pressing softly before closing and dragging over his lower lip.

Louis’ hands moved up to his waist, gripping him there tight with his fingers wrapped just under his ribs. Harry could feel himself blushing in the dark, hating how no matter what he was doing, Louis would make him blush.

Louis kissed him again, letting his lips fall open and ever so slowly, guide Harry’s into a slow movement. Harry shifted closer, letting himself plaster against Louis and just kiss him with small movements of his lips.

Louis pulled back with something akin to a soft whimper from Harry, running his thumb over the pout of Harry’s lips.

“I think we should stop now. If we don’t I might end up wanting too much.”

Harry nodded, internally glad because he didn’t know if he could handle going further so quickly.

“I say we get out of here. I’m completely lost.”

Harry nodded in the dark, getting up and creeping out with Louis right behind him. His lips felt numb and a bit puffy but it felt good. Louis grabbed his hand as soon as they stepped out the theatre, walking out the cinema hand in hand.

“How about I buy you some ice-cream and walk you home?”

Harry smiled at that, leaning into the warmth of Louis’ body and resting his palm against his chest. Louis walked them past the gelato shop paid for two scoops each, Harry’s raspberry and vanilla and his own plain chocolate.

Louis pulled him behind a tree right before they arrived back to Harry’s house, pressing soft kisses to his lips and making his mouth taste like chocolate.

Louis swung their hands back and forth as they approached his house, stopping abruptly when they reached his gate.

Harry stood on his toes to hug him, burying his head in his chest and closing his eyes. Louis let his hand come up to tilt his chin back so he could dip his head and kiss him, holding him there. When Louis pulled back, he smiled shyly.

“I think we have a few spectators.” He said with a chuckle and Harry knew his mum was watching but he just kissed Louis again and let his feet press down firmly to the ground.

“Thank you Louis, I had a wonderful time.” He said softly, feeling the inevitable blush creeping up his neck at being so close to him.

“It was my pleasure Harry, I hope you’ll let me do it again.”

Harry nodded before he turned to walk through his gate and up the pathway, smiling back to Louis form his front step.

“Goodnight.” Louis said with a slight wave.

Harry smiled wide and blew a kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this as much as the first and it's a bit sloppy. Sorry it it disappointed anyone :(


End file.
